Tsubasa
by Ara Catwing
Summary: Aya x Nagi... Nagi is captured by Weiss, sap and lime ensue
1. Black Wings

TSUBASA  
By Ara Catwing  
--------------------  
Disclaimer: Well, it's Aya x Nagi shonen-ai for 3 chapters, and yaoi in the 4th. So think of  
it as sap:sap:sap:lime I had to make up Nagi fighting, since he doesn't much ^_^   
C&C appreciated, flames will be answered by a chibi-Farfarello wielding an eggbeater. Oh,  
and I plead mild (understatement) OOC-ness ~.~;;  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
"Every man has the wings to fly, it's reality that weighs him down..."  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
Part I- Black Skies  
--------------------  
Shivering, Nagi pulled the sheets over his bare shoulders. The blaring red numbers of his  
clock read 12:00, midnight. Schuldige had already come and gone, getting what he  
wanted. But still, Nagi couldn't sleep. Not till he was sure about Farfarello. Maybe it  
was too late. He hoped it was too late. He heard footsteps outside his door. He pulled  
the blanket over his head, and prayed it was Crawford.  
***  
"Yohhhjjii-kun!"  
  
Yohji cracked an eye open and listened to Omi pound on his door a few more minutes.   
Finally, he unlocked it and glared down at the younger boy.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yohji-kun! You were supposed to help Aya open at the Koneko!"  
  
Yohji waved him off, "Alright! Alright! I'm getting ready!" he slammed the door, leaving  
Omi standing in the empty hallway.  
  
***  
  
The falling water droplets caught rays of sunlight like miniature crystals. Aya slightly  
smirked. It was oddly nice with the flower shop empty. Yohji would show up soon, and  
the annoying hordes of girls would follow. As if on cue, the back door swung open and  
the chestnut-haired man sauntered in.  
  
"Ohayo, Aya!"  
  
"Ohayo."  
  
Yohji leaned over a list of orders as he tied on his apron. "I'll get started on these," he  
said, completely used to Aya's impassiveness, "It'll probably be slow today, so I'm  
assuming you'll be able to handle the front."  
  
***  
  
Nagi narrowed his eyes. He had no idea where her was, but maybe that was a good thing.   
Maybe Schwarz wouldn't find him. He shielded his eyes, this was more time in the sun  
then he was used to. Finally, something caught his eye. In a window across the street, he  
thought he saw a familiar red-head. "Weiss..." he growled.  
  
Aya turned and, by chance, glanced at the commuters outside. He froze. "Yohji," he said,  
bearly audible.  
  
The tall man walked over to the window, "What is..." he stopped, his voice dropped, "The  
Schwarz kid!" He turned to Aya, "Think it's an attack?"  
  
"Not if we get him first." Aya focused his eyes into Yohji's and silently motioned to the  
backdoor.  
  
Yohji nodded, Aya was straightforward enough, as usual. He completely understood the  
plan. Aya would distract Nagi, while it was up to Yohji to take him down. Casually,  
Yohji walked away from the window and snuck out, through the back door.  
  
Aya slowly counted to 10, giving Yohji some time, then he moved to the door and stepped  
into the quiet game of cat and mouse.  
  
It was obvious Nagi was aware of at least Aya's presence. The boy's piercing blue eyes  
never strayed off Aya's face.  
  
The early morning pedestrians didn't even notice the silent square-off, it was an assassin's  
talent to blend in with a crowd, another art-form mastered by an angel of death.  
  
A flash of ice-blue ki energy flashed in Nagi's eyes, and a small stone slashed across Aya's  
cheek. Another cut formed on his arm. The telekinetic attack wasn't noticeable, but for  
the deep, red trickle down Aya's cheek. The black movement of a shadow stirred in the  
ally behind the boy. Aya saw it, but his expression showed no clue.  
  
Time for the game to end.  
  
A thin glimmer of metal shined, then swung out and caught Nagi around the neck, swiftly  
dragging him back.  
  
Only a soft sound was made as the back of Yohji's fist struck the boy's temple, knocking  
him unconscious. Darkness took him over, and the voices of uncaring passerby's faded. 


	2. Grey Skies

TSUBASA  
By Ara Catwing  
--------------------  
Part 2- Grey Wings  
--------------------  
Groggily, Nagi opened his eyes. His head was swimming, and everything was a blur of light and color. He shook his head and things cleared, slightly. He was in a small room. It wasn't familiar at all. He tried to bring a hand up, to rub his eyes, and found them tied. Voices became audible, though bearly so. Someone was coming. Nagi hung his head, feinting unconsciousness.  
  
"We can't just stay here."  
  
"We can't just kill him either."  
  
"It's my apartment, so I could always just..."  
  
"You aren't getting out of work that easily, Yohji."  
  
"So are you volunteering to stay?"  
  
"We have a mission tonight. You and Ken could get it done."  
  
"The gunrunners? Sure, I guess we could. It sounds like an easy hit."  
  
So WeiB had caught him, Damn. Nagi concentrated, using the telekinesis to try and untie himself, but his only reward was a throbbing headache. Goddamned powers. At a time when he finally needed them...  
  
Aya walked in and glared at Nagi, "I know you're awake." He sat down in a director-style chair by the door, "And you won't be able to escape. I figure you can't think handcuffs off."  
  
At least Aya had no idea his powers weren't functioning, maybe that'd give him and edge. Maybe he could get out.  
  
"What are you plotting?" the red-head looked at Nagi, narrowing his eyes in suspicion, "It wouldn't surprise me if the concussion messes with your 'gift', kid."  
***  
It was raining. The cold droplets shook the window as Aya and Nagi sat in silence. Nagi listened to the quiet drumming for what seemed like hours.  
  
"What makes you right?" the boy's soft voice bearly rose above the wind outside.  
  
Aya looked up, and raised an eyebrow. The boy looked pitiful. He was extremely thin, and had an empty look behind his eyes. "What?"  
  
"What makes you right?" the question was stronger. The forbading silence already broken, Nagi's words didn't catch in his throat. Aya just stared back. /Cold bastard.../ Nagi continued, that silent stare waas just too much. "You try and 'save' this society, protect its people." he spat the words, "Where was 'WeiB' for me?"  
  
"I'm an assasin." There was no emotion in Aya'a answer, "I do what I'm paid to do."  
  
"But why? I was cast out by the people you protect. For stupid reasons, I lived on the streets, no one would help me. I lived only for vengence!"  
  
Aya's eyes shot wide. Vengence? The red=haired man's mind strayed to the pale image of his sister's hospital room and the accident that put her there.  
  
Tears had begun to well in Nagi's eyes, as he continued his feverent speech, "Only Schwarz took me, and...and.." he sniffled, his voice cut by sobs, "they... and they..." he broke down, remembering what exactly it was Schuldige and Farfarello did with him. Aya knelt down, and put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. 


	3. White Feathers

TSUBASA  
Part III- White Feathers  
-------------  
Yohji crinkled his nose against the staunch stink of the docks. According to Birman's information, a whole load of weapons was changing hands tonight. That ment it was time for the white saints to stalk their prey. Just 3 unimportant targets, kill and get out. Ryokai. Easy job for Balinese and Siberian.  
  
But he was still uneasy. Obviously it wasn't Omi that worried him, cram school didn't exactly top the list of "Most Dangerous Places." But Aya and that kid, Nagi... There was just something about the situation that didn't feel quite right.  
  
There was a flash of light, Ken's signal. Time for action.  
  
A black truck pulled into view. A tall man stepped out of the cab and checked his watch. In a flash, Yohji recognized him as one of the targets. Out of the cornor of his eye he caught the swish of movement as Ken got into position. The moonlight glittered on bared bugnuks as Ken prepared to strike. [Author's note: This fic is why a non-anime watching friend of mine has declared Ken her favorite anime character... I've got no idea why...]  
  
Suddenly, a foghorn echoed through the air. Both assasins shrank back, the silence they thrived upon broken. Yohji reached down to his wrist band and pulled out a length of wire, it looked like he'd have to back Ken up after all. Shit, he needed a cigarette. What he wouldn't give to be sitting in a club somewhere, with some girl, instead of freezng on a dock behind a pile of crates. He heard the subtle click of a lip being loaded into a gun, and felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise. Had they been spotted? Hee shook his head. /Gotta keep it together, Balinese/ he reminded himself, using his codename to try and get more into the assasin "mood". He turned and deftly dissapeared back into the maze of crates and nets, a black angel with razor strands of gossamer steel.  
  
If he'd timed it right, he'd end up behind the target about the same time the shipment arrived. Somewhere, behind him, a crate fell. he sharply dodged right, he was being followed and had to leave that follower behind.  
  
He pulled the wire taunt as he could without the screeching noise that would reveal him. There was only the soft padding of footsteps and the slight lapping of water. After a few moments, the burly hitman came into view.  
  
Yohji yanked the wire taunt, the cold sound causing the man's head to turn. But before he could lift his gun, the strands of wire were upon him. He was bound with the steel, one taunt strand across the soft flesh of his neck.  
  
Yphji's feet landed, finally coming back to the ground after his leaping attack, and he jurked his hand forward, bring the strands of wire with it.  
  
Only a sharp intake of breath, and the man fell, his throat severed before he could even scream.  
  
Ken's strike wasn't as clean. Yohji heard the scream as bugnuks tore across a spinal cord, and the gargled end as he hit the neck. Messy.  
  
Yohji kicked his victim over, it wasn't one of the targets. That ment two more souls for WeiB to drag into hell.  
  
The rain fell.  
***  
Nagi sobbed softly into Aya's shoulder, while the man carefully stroked his hair. Aya was confused, he hadn't been this close to anyone since his sister's accident. But even as his hands trembled with uncertainty, he found himself comforting the young boy.  
  
He clenched his teeth. What was he doing? This kid was one of the enemy. He *protected* Takatori. Why did Aya still feel like this? Why did he sympathize with another life torn by vengence and pain? Another killer. Another...  
  
Aya pulled back from Nagi, and the boy looked up at him, questioning, tears glittering in sorrow-filled eyes.  
  
Aya leaned closer to the boy, and their lips met, both reveling in the warmth of the other.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------  
Author's Rant: Okay, here's what happened with this chapter. It originally ws just the Aya and Nagi stuff, with this poem at the beginning. I had the mission written in a different fic (that one never got finished...) But the poem kept getting on my nerves, so I just cut, pasted, and put in a bit about Yohji worrying about Aya and such, plus it kept this from being way too short... Anywhos! back to the story! ((Oh, and thanks to all who have reviwed it already, I love you guys! ~.^))  
-----------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------- 


End file.
